


Предчувствие

by Suoh



Series: Слова на букву "п" [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Snow Man (Japanese Band), Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Шота страдает от безделья, но это ненадолго





	Предчувствие

Когда Шоте исполняется шестнадцать, он понимает, что худшее наказание для него – бездействие. Не давать выхода собственным эмоциям, оставаться недвижно на одном месте невыносимо. За первые дни он проходит новую «Сарйен», и оставшиеся недели проходят одинаково скучно и однообразно. Белая тяжесть гипса ни на секунду не дает Шоте забыть о том, сколько времени в стенах дома его ожидает.  
Прошедший день рождения можно с уверенностью назвать худшим за все последние годы, не считая, разве что, того, когда он весь день провалялся с температурой и проснулся только под вечер.   
Рёта заходит регулярно, но все же не так часто, как мог бы – Шота каждый раз встречает его этими словами, и к третьему разу Рёта просто перестает отвечать. Он приносит домашнее задание, новости и напоминание, что где-то там есть жизнь, в которой Шоты все-таки не хватает. Которой Шоте совершенно точно не хватает.  
\- …и остается пустое место, - говорит Рёта. – Ты меня слушаешь?  
\- Слушаю, слушаю. – Шота откидывается на подушках, теперь ему уже почти хочется, чтобы Рёта ушел, слишком много в его словах дружеского сочувствия. – Не принесешь мне колы снизу?  
\- Не принесу, - решительно качает головой Рёта и спрашивает: - Когда тебе снимут гипс?  
\- Через пять дней. – Шота, конечно, не зачеркивает дни в календаре, это глупо и по-детски, но все равно считает, сколько времени осталось до поездки в больницу.  
\- Это хорошо.  
\- Это долго! Просто ужасно долго. Уже декабрь, и это были худшие полтора месяца в моей жизни.  
\- Что такое пять дней по сравнению с полутора месяцами? – резонно замечает Рёта, и Шота швыряется в него подушкой.  
Рёте, конечно, с легкостью удается увернуться, и мягкий валик падает на пол. Шота скорее откажется от мармеладных медвежат на всю оставшуюся жизнь, чем согласится.  
Они недолго препираются, больше по привычке. Рёта так и не приносит ему газировку, зато достает из сумки какие-то распечатки и листочки.  
\- Как раз успеешь сделать до следующей пятницы, и даже сдашь все сам.  
Шота знает, что Рёта сейчас уйдет на репетицию, и от этого становится только тоскливее. Хочется двигаться, говорить ни о чем и закупаться снэками в севен-элевен через дорогу. Шота изнывает от безделья и отсутствия компании.   
Рёта уходит и напоследок, стоя в дверях, бросает такую фразу:  
\- Осталось всего ничего, Шота, возвращайся. А там, может, что-нибудь изменится.  
\- Иди уже! – не очень вежливо отвечает Шота.  
Через минуту слышится, как за Рётой захлопывается дверь. Шота откидывается на подушках и тянется за телефоном. Пишет Фуказаве какое-то дурацкое бессмысленное сообщение, ответ на которое приходит много часов спустя.   
«сори, нас сегодня загоняли и не успел ответить. только закончили».   
«Что можно было репетировать восемь часов?..» - вяло возмущается Шота про себя и зачеркивает в календаре еще один день.   
«Четыре» это гораздо лучше, чем «пять». И правда – четыре дня пролетают незаметно. На игровом джойстике даже не успевает скопиться пыль.   
Мама заталкивает его на заднее сиденье машины и трогается с места, бросив быстрый взгляд на отражение своих подкрашенных глаз в зеркале заднего вида.  
\- Наконец ты не будешь целыми днями сидеть дома, - говорит она через плечо. – Канако считает, что у тебя от этого портится характер.  
\- Канако пусть переживает о своем характере, у нее он тоже не очень.  
\- Вам нужно общаться через переводчика, - смеется мама.  
Улицы Токио в это время почти пустые, и каждая минута на свободной трассе приближает их к больнице. И когда из-за поворота показывается ее типовое белое здание – окна и крашеный бетон, - Шота чувствует, что должен что-то сказать.   
Что-то, что не дает ему покоя все эти дни.  
\- Слушай, мне тут намекали, что нас ждет какая-то интересная работа… Что-то стоящее.  
\- Это же хорошо. Мне казалось, ты скучаешь по работе больше, чем по школе, нет?  
\- Больше, конечно. Но мне кажется, - Шота заминается на несколько секунд. Для него нетипично не находить подходящих слов. – Мне кажется, что в этом будет что-то новое. Крутое, но… Короче, интуиция, не знаю. Тупо?  
\- Как-то бестолково, да, - соглашается мама. – Но если это заставит тебя работать усерднее, то почему бы и нет?  
\- Ты говоришь, как… Скучно, в общем.  
Но Шота понимает, что она понимает. Что чувство предвосхищения не бывает просто так. Оно надувается, как воздушный шар, и – лишь бы не лопнуло, достигнув своей наивысшей точки.  
Рука словно сама тянется, чтобы открыть дверь, другое сравнение не идет Шоте в голову.  
Когда снимают гипс, Шоте сразу кажется, что никакого перелома не было, как не было и острой резкой боли в ноге и долгих недель восстановления.  
\- Ты поосторожнее с ногой ближайший месяц, - замечает врач, рассматривая черные рентгеновские снимки. – Не перенапрягайся.  
\- Конечно! – тут же отвечает Шота и прекрасно понимает, что ни мама, ни врач ему не верят. И правы в этом.  
До ближайшей репетиции уже можно считать часы, и их даже осталось не так много. Особенно если вычесть те, которые приходятся на сон.  
Поэтому, оказавшись дома, Шота тут же поднимается к себе и падает в постель, чтобы сократить время до завтрашнего дня. Телефон пищит откуда-то из кармана джинсов, уведомляя о сообщении. Сакума, ну конечно.  
«как нога????»  
Можно забить, но зная Сакуму, вслед за этим придет еще десяток сообщений, поэтому Шота, не глядя, печатает:  
«все супер. СПОКОЙНОЙ НОЧИ». И надеется, что Сакума поймет намек. Сакума не понимает, присылает ответное «ночи!!» минут через пятнадцать, как раз когда Шоту начинает накрывать первой волной спокойного сна.  
Но к середине ночи сны почему-то становятся беспокойными. Не страшными и не жуткими, но неловкими и причиняющими смутный дискомфорт. Чувство было похоже на волнение перед опозданием. Стыд за собственную несобранность, необходимость оправдаться – такие оттенки улавливались в бессвязных событиях сна.   
Ощущения не развеялись к утру.   
\- Снился бред какой-то, - тянет Шота, ложась на парту. Рёта только хмыкает. – Что?  
\- Это тебя добила жажда деятельности. Но ничего, после сегодняшней репетиции будешь спать как убитый.   
\- Обещаешь?   
\- Нет.  
Но Рёта почти не ошибается. Уже после сорока минут разминки с Шоты градом льется пот. Вторая бутылка воды подходит к концу, и кажется, что стоит лечь на пол, как руки и ноги разом откажут.  
«Крутой работой» оказался Такизава. «Всего-то?» - чуть не переспрашивает Шота, но вовремя сдерживается. Однако отделаться от мысли, что в этом нет ничего особенного, не может. Мало времени на сцене, работа на подхвате, с которой справится кто угодно, а работать придется много. Неравноценно, думает Шота.  
Сам Такизава появляется на репетиции только к середине, и весь он какой-то обычный, лишенный сценического лоска – слегка недобритый, в очках и каких-то нелепых клетчатых штанах.  
Такизава здоровается с кем-то, перекидывается шутками со стаффом, а потом начинает делать растяжку, и в течение получаса его словно бы и нет в зале. А потом он поднимается, хлопает в ладони, и внимание всех в помещении за доли секунды сосредотачивается на нем.  
\- Начинаем работать? – Такизава произносит это мягко и по-дружески, почти вопросительным тоном, но Шота не может представить себе, кто рискнет ответить «нет».   
Шота сглатывает, потому что взгляд Такизавы проскальзывает по нему. Но даже не задерживается. Шота в толпе джуниоров, один из многих, не особенный и сливающийся с лицами сверстников-коллег.  
Такизава стоит на десяток ступеней выше и в то же время на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Эта разница не дает Шоте покоя.


End file.
